Left 4 dead 3
by JestemBabe
Summary: I really love the Left 4 Dead series, so i wanted to create my own to fill the void a little bit, i've created new characters, Tate, an east side Chav, Zlata, a Ukrainian bride in her wedding day, Tom, a little orphaned boy, Cassy, a busy nurse and Adam, Cassy's brother, a young and vibrant teen. I love the game but i wish there was a bit more character development. Hence this :D
1. Chapter 1

The whole of the world had gone to pot. And to make matters worse, Doug was stood in a room with a Ukrainian Bride, a three year old, a chav and the man that ruined his life. Doug took a deep breath and surveyed the tiny concrete bunker that they were in.

"Yob lad this is some messed up shit" The chav said. He had dark skin, and wore loose baggy jeans with a hoodie. "Let me smash them mother fuckers up!"

The little boy sat on the floor, his eyes wide. Doug went over and picked him up. "Do you wanna mind the language please!" he snarled at the chav.

"What then?" the chav said aggressively, standing up.

Doug was about to punch the chav when the Bride gave a sob. She was stood there in her wedding dress, her long brown hair with blonde ends perfectly curled, her veil tucked neatly behind her head. Doug noticed mascara trails on her cheeks, and five bloody handprints on the left hand side of the dress. She looked in deep shock. Doug wasn't surprised. The world was filled with Zombies, and they had been lead down to this bunker in the basement of the hotel he was staying at, and had just seen two army men mauled to death by the undead.

Doug attempted to break the ice. "I'm Doug" he said calmly.

"Tate innit" the chav said.

"Stuart" Stuart said, with an evil grin. Oh how Doug hated that man. He had ruined his business, and had stolen Doug's wife the previous year. Not that it mattered much, for she had just had her legs ripped off.

"Tom" The little boy in Doug's arm said, momentarily distracting Doug from Stuart.

"And what's your name?" he asked the bride.

"I" she said, placing a hand with perfectly manicured nails on her heart. "Zlata" she said. She had a thick Ukrainian accent.

Stuart made a funny noise. "Oh great" he moaned. "End of the world and I'm trapped in a room with a fucking pole, a chav and a twat, what could be better?"

"I Ukrainian" Zlata said indignantly.

"Oh you wonna start a fight do ya?" Tate shouted at Stuart. "Come on white boy, shove it if ya can!"

Tom gave a frightened cry, and Doug sat him on the table.

"Please guys, let's keep our cool for a minute. We need to think seriously about this"

"Oh fuck off" Stuart said. "Who put you in charge you tosser?"

Doug could feel the anger rising inside of him, but he kept his cool. "We have got to get along if we are going to survive, the whole city, if not the world has gone crazy, and we have to work together! There are no supplies here, and we only have a small wooden door keeping them things out"

"We go to Airport" Zlata said. "Planes there, we fly away"

"That's good" Doug says. "But how would we get there?"

"We jack a car" Tate said, just as Stuart said "call a taxi"

A load explosion from somewhere across the east side silenced them all.

"We can't sit here, that's a fact" Doug said. "We arm ourselves, and we leg it, ok?"

The men all exchanged glances with one another, before nodding. Tate pulled a gun out of his pocket and loaded it.

"What blad?" he said, seeing everyone's confused faces. "I gotta protect mah self when im in the hood"

Doug handed Tom to Zlata. "Hold onto him tightly" He said. "And follow Stuart. I will be right behind you"

She looked awfully pale, but nodded anyway, and held Tom tight.

Tate kicked open the door to the basement, and they began their trip into the unkown.


	2. Chapter 2- The Van

Tate fired a couple of shots before calling back to the group that the area was clear. Or rather he said "There's no bitches in the bay"

Stuart was behind Tate, a large crow bar in his hands. Zlata was behind him, carrying a frightened Tom, and Doug was last. He had a fold away metal chair, he'd seen people using them on the wrestling channels before, but he'd never practised before.

"If there are any survivors, head to the airport, the army is evacuating" loud speakers screamed all over the city. Tate turned around to face them all.

"Wait here" He said gruffly, "I'm gonna dash and get a car, brb"

Zlata turned to face Doug, she looked confused.

"Be right back" he told her.

"Ah" she said, checking that Tom was ok. "You English, you use funny words"

Doug Laughed. "I'm Scottish actually, a whole other country"

She nodded, seemingly taking it all in.

All of a sudden, a police riot van jumped onto the pavement outside, smashing into a lamppost. There were bloody splashes all over the sides and on the front.

"You bitches gonna get in?" Tate shouted.

"Could you have gotten something a little less, I dunno…inconspicuous possibly?" Stuart said.

"Whatever man" Tate said, giving Stuart the finger.

They were just leaving the hotel lobby when there was a blood curdling screech. They all froze. Then it all came at once. A raggedy clothed man flew from the opposite side of the street, smashing into the group. Zlata was thrown sideways and hit her head on the door before rolling down the stairs, Tom fell from her grasp, and dropped onto the pavement with a loud thump. Stuart was sent crashing into the glass door while Doug was pinned to the floor, as this thing grabbed and stabbed him in the stomach with its claws. Within seconds, the scream from the jumping thing and the bullets from Tate's gun had attracted other infected. They ran into the street, seemingly from everywhere.

"Shit Man, get in the van, Tate yelled, as he jumped out. He shot the creature in the back of the head, before scooping and unconscious Zlata from the pavement and sliding her into the back of the van. "We ain't got no time!" he yelled, this time there was fear in his voice. Stuart got into the front, leaving Tate to carry a heavily bleeding Doug and a screaming Tom into the back of the van. Tate slammed the doors, and in seconds there was banging noises coming from all around the outside of the van.

"What da fuck is wrong wit you?" Tate snarled at Stuart, who was desperately trying to get the van moving.

"I've got fuck loads of glass in my back" Stuart shouted back, over the noise of the undead moans as they banged on the van. It was really starting to rock now.

"Shit we gotta get moving" Doug weakly said, as he desperately tried to stem the flow of his stomach. Tate grabbed Stuart by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the back.

"If Doug pops it" Tate warned, his eyes flashing with anger. "Imma personally gonna put my last bullet between your eyes. You get me blad?"

Stuart slowly nodded, and set about tending to Doug's bleeding.

After frantically hot wiring the van, Tate stomped his foot on the accelerator pedal, and for a second they went nowhere. Then there was a loud bang and the van shot forward, taking with it several undead, who were still on the roof banging away merrily.

"There's nothing I can do!" Stuart called into the cab. "There's too much blood" He said, taking off his suit jacket and using it to compress the wound.

"It's ok!" Tate yelled, the airport is just round the corner!"

Well at least it used to be. But it was just a burning shell of a building. The entire airport had been blown up. Rubble and bodies littered the ground as far as the eye could see.

But over in the corner, on the roof of the burning building stood three people, all waving red flags and shouting for help. Tate took the executive decision and went over to help.

He suddenly braked, and sent the undead on the roof flying off onto the floor, then sped up again and killed them, just like that. He unwound the window.

"Jump onto the roof!" He called to them.

"It's too high!" came the reply.

A huge ball of flames burst out the side.

"It's only three stories high!" Stuart yelled, out the window. He was covered in blood.

There was a loud bang on the roof. Then another. But the other Guy on the roof stayed where he was. "Come on Manny, you got to jump" cam the female voice on the roof of the van. There was a shout then screaming, and the man landed on the floor next to the van. He gave a moan of pain, as his left leg buckled under him and snapped. Within seconds, he was in the back with the other two jumpers, and the female of the two was frantically bandaging his leg and was working to stabilize Doug's bleeding.

"We saw a safe house" the young Chinese looking man who had jumped said to Tate. "Down Crystal street, it's above a gun house"

Tate nodded and threw the van into fourth gear. They whizzed down the main road, which was usually packed with vehicles, but there was just the odd smouldering car here and there, and Tate was relishing his fantasy of driving as fast in the city as he liked. He swerved around the cars, and purposely ran over several infected. Crystal Street suddenly came into view, and he did a handbrake turn into the road.

"Adam" the young girl in the back called, "Go in, and flush any out, get upstairs to the safe room and shout through the window and we shall be in"

Adam was gone three minutes before a shout was heard from upstairs. They all grabbed everything they could, and dashed indoors quickly.


	3. Chapter 3- The Safehouse

"It's been eighteen hours" Stuart said, checking his watch. "We have surely got to keep moving? What if they find us?"

The others all avoided making eye contact with him.

"We can't just leave, Doug and Manny are still really injured" Adam said as he stood up.

"Well then we leave them, we take us guys and Cassy" Stuart said.

"Woah, oh no way, you're not dragging me into this!" Cassy said angrily. "We stay together as a group"

Stuart rolled his eyes.

"Do I not come?" Zlata asked, looking up at him.

He laughed. "You seriously think that you would have survived had it not been for us? Typical female, if you hadn't been with us, I can guarantee you one hundred percent that you would be dead now!" he yelled at her.

Zlata stood up and walked into the kitchenette, slamming the door loudly.

"Why are you such an asshole?" Cassy said. "She clearly is still in shock and she's not handling this well"

Stuart rolled his eyes again. "So what? Only the strong ones can go. We leave her here with the boy and the injured, they will only slow us down and you know it".

"That's completely unfair. They all have a talent or quality that will help us in our time of need, and don't you forget that". And with that Cassy stormed off to the kitchen to comfort Zlata.

"Are you okay honey?" she asked Zlata, who shook her head.

"No I not" she said, before bursting into tears. Cassy walked over and gave her a hug. Out came a mix of tears and Ukrainian. Cassy didn't understand what she was on about, but it seemed to make Zlata feel better. They sat down at the table.

"Zlata, you've got to keep it together, don't let Stuart get to you, he's just a bastard which a bad attitude"

Zlata gave her a watery smile, and was about to say something when Adam came in.

"I think there's something you both need to see."

He led them back into the main room and over to the window. The streets had been clear last night, but now it was starting to fill with infected.

"Where are they coming from?" Cassy said.

Adam looked very grave. "Initially, it was just the south west, and we were told it was under control, we got a signal about three hours ago, and it told us nearly all of England had gone"

The group all sighed, and murmured in shock.

"Whatever this thing is" Adam continued. "It started in America, and now it's here. What the hell are we going to do?"

"Three choices" came a weak voice from the couch. Doug was deathly pale. Cassy rushed over to him.

"How do you feel?" she asked. He ignored her and waved his hand for her to quiet for a second.

"The first, is we go to Ireland" he coughed. "Last time anybody heard, Ireland was free from this…" he coughed again, before continuing wheezily. "The second is we go to the continent. The other is our best bet. We get a boat, and we stay at sea until this all blows over"

The others all mulled it over for a second.

"You have a point" Adam said. "The boat is the best idea"

Everyone else nodded, save for Zlata.

"Seasick" she whispered. Tate nodded.

"Oh shut up princess, get a grip" Stuart said. Everyone turned to face him.

"One more blad" Tate said, "And I am blowing your shit out"

The atmosphere was tense for a moment.

Manny spoke up for the first time yet. "We go to the docks, and we head to the continent. Agreed?"

The all nodded, save for Stuart.

"Majority rules" Manny said, Standing up, using a walking stick as a support.

"We can't leave yet though" Cassy piped up. "Doug and Manny aren't strong enough"

Then something pinged in Cassy's mind. "The Bells"

"Huh?" Stuart said.

"We load up on guns from here; we will load the van up as much as possible. We then take a slight detour down Main Street. Then we go to the Bells shopping centre. There's a Mastiff there, and food shops we can stock up on"

There was silence for a moment.

"A mastiff?" Stuart repeated. "Oh god you are a babe Cassy"

"Of course I am, let's do this"

She, Adam and Tate helped load Doug and Manny into the back of the van, while Stuart used a sniper rifle to keep the infected at bay, they then Ushered in Tom and Zlata, and covered Stuart while he climbed in.

The back of the van was very full, especially when you took into consideration that Doug was laying on one of the benches and Zlata was still in her wedding dress.

They were all feeling the stress of the task they had to do, But Cassy consoled herself with the thought that there was a gym at the Bells, which meant they could all have a shower.

There seemed to be more infected about, and pretty soon they had a group of them running after the van. Stuart pulled out the sub machine gun and took them all down without the blink of an eye.


	4. Chapter 4- The bells and the Mastiff

"Umm WOW" Adam said, casting his eyes over the Mastiff. "Woah, I mean this is…Wow!"

Cassy and Stuart both laughed.

"Come on, have you never seen one of these before?" Stuart said. "These are the business"

"We are the richest people in the world!" Adam said. "An army van and a riot van!"

"We are gonna BLOW those mother fucking infected brains out" Tate said, hi fiving Adam.

"Okay people, Here's the deal" Cassy said, getting their attention. "We split, and look for supplies. Stuart you come with me, Adam and Tate, you two go to the second floor. Manny, I know you can't walk, so stay here with Zlata, Doug and Tom, if anything happens, we will come running ok? The building is clear, but we mustn't be complacent. We leave in four hours, let's go"

She and Stuart walked up the stairs to the second floor to hunt for supplies. Adam and Tate headed for the Waitrose down the far end for food, while Manny kept an eye on Doug, who was in a really bad way.

"Zlata" He said. She stood up and walked over to him. "There's a boots, can you grab some Medical supplies"

"Sure" she said and picked up Tom. "Come Tom, let us find plaster" he gave a happy cheep as she sat him in the trolley. She wandered through the aisles, picking up and looking at all the different things that were left, There wasn't a lot, but she found a first aid kit and a large bottle of antiseptic, some baby food for Tom, and a set of Rubber ducks he had taken an interest in the bath aisle. She also sneakily placed a strawberry bubble bath in with some deodorants and shower gel. Cassy had said Important things only, but Zlata secretly was wishing for them to find somewhere with a bath so she could relax a bit. She put the bags in the back of the Mastiff, and went into gap to get Tom some clean clothes. There wasn't really much there, so she went next door into Marks and Spencer, where she found herself a long flowy Maxi dress, with a cute little denim Jacket. She got Tom some Pj's and a nice coat. They were heading for autumn, and Zlata could tell the air was getting colder. She stocked up on loads of clothes, and brought them to the mastiff, much to the dismay of Stuart.

"Clothes?" he said. "Is this girl for real?"

"It get cold!" she replied angrily. "Your clothes dirty and smelly!"

"Hey!" Stuart went to say, but she had a fair point. The others supressed giggles. They put the clothes and some of the food in the Mastiff, and the remaining bits in the back of the police van, where Cassy built a sort of bed for Doug to lie in. He had serious septicaemia, and he wouldn't make it a week unless they found some drugs somewhere. She instructed Manny to lay on the bench, to help take the strain off his leg.

She climbed into the back, and pushed yet another fluid bag into Doug in a vain attempt to help heal him. Stuart got into the cab and started the engine.

Adam and Tate sat In the front of the Mastiff, while Zlata and Tom sat in the back, next to the big bags of clothes.

Cassy gave her silent blessing that they had two vans. This way the injured could be kept away from the healthy, as Doug could turn at any minute. Usually they turned within an hour of being bitten, but he was putting up a fight. She kept a pistol in her pocket just to be on the safe side.

"Just like condoms" she thought to herself. "It's better to have one and not need it, then need it and not have one" which also explained why there was a small pack of Durex in her back pocket.

"We ready to go?" Adam shouted from the mastiff.

"Let's go" Stuart bellowed back. The police van went first, smashing through the garbled remains of the front entrance, crushing an undead as it went.

The two vans cruised side by side, down the main street. Huge glass office blocks were on each side, and they seemingly rose up into the sky.

The engine of the Mastiff gave a seemingly unnatural roar. Tate slowed the engine down.

"What da fook was that?" he said to Adam who shrugged.

"Is it over heated perhaps?" Adam suggested. Unsure of what to do, Tate gently coasted to a stop. The police van beside them also stopped. Stuart aggressively gave them the finger.

"What's going on?" he yelled across. Tate shrugged.

"Oh well man, let's keep going" Adam said. He just started to creep the Mastiff forward, when the police van suddenly shot forward and swerved into their path, they could see Stuart desperately trying to control the van. It moved across their path, and they could see the back of the van was all bent and disfigured.

"What the-?" Tate began to say, before something smashed into the back of the Mastiff, sending it about forty meters forward and onto its side, sending Zlata, Tom and everything in the back into a spin cycle.


	5. Chapter 5- The Tank

The only thing louder than Zlata's scream was the creature's that had just punched an armoured van onto its side.

Stuart just stared in awe as this beast ran up to him, it had two huge muscly arms that it seemed to walk on and it ran towards the van.

"Shit!" he shouted.

"Stuart, what's going on?" Cassy shouted from the back.

"Hold tight!" he yelled, as he frantically tried to turn the van around. But he wasn't quick enough. The monster gave an angry roar and grabbed the back of the van with its huge hands. Cassy and Manny were thrown onto Doug as the van was tipped to the side. There were no windows in the back, and they had no idea what's going on.

"Stuart!" Cassy screamed at him. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly, the roof and doors of the van came away, to reveal the beast. They all screamed. Stuart suddenly accelerated, trying to get away from it, but the creature lifted the van up, sending Doug, Manny and Cassy tumbling out onto the road. The thing then shoved the van away from it, to the other side of the street.

It roared, pounding it's chest with its powerful arms. It then raised its fist's up into the air, then down onto Doug, obliterating his body. Blood and scraps of flesh flew over the area. Manny was desperately hopping away, and Cassy was trying to help him along. The creature ripped up a huge chunk of concrete, which knocked them both over and sent Cassy flying over to the Pavement.

The creature grabbed Manny by his leg, and swung him round twice, before letting him go. He flew up into the air, and through the window of one of the tower blocks. He never stood a chance. The thing bore down on Cassy, as fast as she could run, it was gaining on her. She could see the van, seemingly abandoned just up ahead, and the mastiff was on its side to the side of her. She could see, Tate and Adam, hanging there limply in their seats.

The Mastiff suddenly shot past her, and righted itself, about a hundred meters up ahead, from yet another punch. Which dented the metal shielding that could survive rocket strikes.

"What is this thing?" Cassy thought as she continued to run. That's when she saw it, a shotgun, presumably from the van was lying on the ground. She grabbed it, and shot the monster in the face from about four meters away. It gave a scream of pain, before bearing down on her again.

Then came the explosion. She was blasted up onto the pavement, behind a post box, as a huge ball of flames, consumed both the van and the monstrous being. The heat was so intense, that the tarmac beneath it melted. And that was when she blacked out.

"Howdy sister" Adam said to her, handing her a bottle of water. "How you feeling?"

Cassy was covered in bruises, her arms were covered in cuts, and her ankle was sprained. Nothing major then.

"That thing!" she cried out. "It killed them"

"It's ok" Adam said. "It's dead; Stuart drove the van into it"

Cassy coughed. "Stuart did?"

Adam and Zlata both nodded. Cassy sat back against the wall. Adam was covered in blood stains.

"What happened to you?" She asked them. They looked at each other.

"We couldn't just leave you there, we had to get you. But that thing, it called so many infected over, we had a bit of a fight on our hands. I went and brought you in, while Zlata here, wow she killed so many of them with the hunting rifle"

Cassy looked at Zlata. "Thank you" she said smiling.

Zlata nodded and gave Cassy a watery smile back. Cassy could see that Zlata was not well. Her eyes were dull, and she was still pale. It's not surprising, she seemed to have lived a very cushy life up until now, and fighting zombies really didn't seem to be her thing.

Cassy gave her a hug. "Where's Tom?" she asked.

They both pointed to a mountain of clothes, where Tom was perched at the top, peacefully sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6- Remberance

The journey to the docks was certainly a quiet one. Each survivor were wrapped up in their own thoughts, each sat quietly in remembrance for those who had just passed away. They each thought about their lives before the end of the world came round.

Cassy sat with her head against the cold hard steel of the Mastiff.

"_You're a bit late aren't you?" Doctor Jones said to her, as she dashed in. "I was expecting you at four"_

"_Sorry" she said breathlessly, and sat down. "We had another bite, he's stable, but that's the ninth one, we are really struggling, especially now that we are a consultant and two nurses down"_

"_That's what I wanted to talk to you about. As you know, the NHS is suffering from a series of savage cutbacks, but, there's been a reshuffle of the department, and I want to make you an offer you can't refuse"_

"_Oh?" she said, looking surprised._

_He nodded. "I would like to promote you to head of ward. It'll be more paperwork based, but you will still be on the ward. It's for a wee bit more money, but a lot more work, but you'll only have to be there a year, no big mistakes and you'll be a very powerful member of this hospital. What do you say?"_

_Cassy mulled it over. She was starting to struggle at home at the moment, what with just splitting up with her boyfriend and Adam moving in, because he had been made redundant. The extra money would really help, even if it was just an extra hundred quid a month. But the extra stress?_

"_Can I think about it, and let you know Friday morning?" she asked._

"_Of course" he said smiling, and dashed off to stabilize a bite patient who was trying to get out of bed._

Tate was thinking about Chardonnay.

"_You__ did what? Tate please tell me you are jok__ing?" she screamed at him._

_He shook his head. "Bitch no please listen, it aint like that"_

_She gave an exasperated sigh. "You really expect me to believe that? TWO YEARS!" She added with a sad cry._

_He looked down at the floor._

_She came up close and stood in front of him. She gently took his hands in hers._

"_Two years you were away, I had to spend every single minute by myself, because you were stupid" she said, the pain and disappointment clear in her voice. "And now you are doing it again. What is it you enjoy so much about selling drugs to people? Is it the booze, the action, the adrenaline, what is it?"_

_He looked into her eyes. "I just want us to be comfortable, I just want to buy you all the things that you want"_

_She rolled her eyes. "As long as I have you, I don't need anything else. Why would you jeopardise everything like that?"_

"_Because I want you to be happy"_

_She just looked at him sadly. "I don't need a Chanel clutch bag to be happy, and if you think illegally trading things will make me happy, then you really need to ask yourself a few questions. I'm going round Rihanna's. I'll call you in the morning. She grabbed her coat and left._

Tate blinked back tears. She never did call him back in the morning.

Tom was sat on the pile of clothes.

_Mama was hugging him, Dada was making funny faces again. They were all sat on the carpet in the living room, playing with the wooden train set._

"_Choo Choo" Mama said, making the train whizz past him. He gave a happy gurgle._

"_Attention please, Attention please" Dada said in a very serious way. "The twelve sixteen South West train service from Netley, calling at Bitterne, Sholing, Woolston and Southampton Central, has been delayed for approximately eight minutes. We apologize for any inconvenience caused"_

_Mama and Tom both giggled. Tom loved it when Dada did the funny train man voice._

Zlata looked at Tom happily sleeping away. "I wonder what he dream about" she thought to herself.

"_I take thee, Matvi Lyzhychko to be my wedded husband" Zlata said aloud in Ukrainian._

"_No no" Katyusha, her Maid of honour replied. "You sound far too serious, be more happy"_

"_I take thee Matvi Lyzhychko to be my wedded husband" Zlata said, as happily as possible. _

"_WAYY too happy" Katyusha said again laughing. "What are we going to do with you?"_

_Zlata shrugged. "I can't help it I'm just so nervous" she said, looking at herself blankly in the mirror._

"_Of course you are going to be nervous, it's only natural" Katyusha replied, giving Zlata a hug._

_It didn't feel natural though._

"_Is this the right thing to be doing?" the bride asked out aloud. Katyusha gasped._

"_What do you mean?" she said, looking shocked. "Do you not love Matvi?"_

"_Of course I love him" Zlata snapped back, a tad more aggressive than she planned. "I love him more than anything in the world, but it just seems strange getting married here, of all places, I want to be back in Kiev. Do we really need all this?" Zlata cried out, as she sat on the chair._

"_I just want to be with the man I love, I don't want all this English formal crap, I just want to be with him"_

_Katyusha felt Zlata's pain. She had gone through exactly the same thing._

"_England is so full of opportunities for you. You will be together, this just means that you can be here together"_

"_I want to be at home with him in Ukraine" Zlata said, blinking away tears, as she stood in the window, to see a gentle English drizzle coating much of the city._

Adam was too wrapped up in his own thoughts, as he tried to plan a way to get them all out of the city alive, and to the main docks, which were on the outskirts. But it was proving difficult. The roads were really congested with abandoned vehicles, and the main motorway out had been bombed. There was only so much shunting that could be done, before the road became completely impassable. This was the fourth route out that was blocked.

"_AHHHH YES!" Adam shouted down the microphone._

"_You suck so much dick" came Gareth's miffed reply._

"_How does it feel to be beaten again?" Adam gloated. Adam and Gareth had been on Zombie killers for nearly seven hours straight, and every single time Adam had won. _

"_Seriously though, I have a job interview tomorrow, I'm going to bed" Gareth said, and switched off his console._

"_Who's gonna play now?" Adam moaned to himself. He set up a single player game and put it on the hardest difficulty setting. "Good practise for the real zombie apocalypse" he though, and started the game._

How wrong Adam had been. He'd borrowed Cassy's car, only to find himself trapped as the city collapsed around him. He had managed to pick her and Manny from the hospital, and had managed to get to the Airport, before it was bombed. He felt a pang of sadness, at the fact that Doug and Manny were dead. He didn't like Stuart, but felt that he owed it to him to say that he did a good job. "I wonder if I will ever be able to sacrifice myself" he thought, before turning into a layby so that someone else could drive for a bit.


End file.
